My Dearest Rose
by JPRoBo
Summary: It's been years ago since his rose has withered. But, before she died, she has left him a seedling that will grow up to be a new rose for a new beginning. As she grows, he will find answers and revelations on what happened to his beloved wife. Author's Note: This is a ShadAmy fanfic. Some characters are my OCs, the rest belongs to SEGA. This is my first series. Hope you'll enjoy.


_Author's note: Hi, I'm JPRoBo. If you must know, this is my first series, so there will be a lot chapters after this. This is a ShadAmy story. Some of these characters are made by me, the others a from SEGA. I hope you'll enjoy this series. Please do leave some reviews. Anyways, hope you'll like this._

 **My Dearest Little Rose**

"I'm home!"

A little pink hedgehog entered the entrance hall of the Helquist Mansion. As she entered, there was a column of well-dressed servants and guards wearing black maid uniforms and suits on both sides of the hallway who were smiling at her.

"Good afternoon young master, welcome home."

All of them greeted her with glee. It's been years already that they have been doing this routine, but, they still can never get used to it. They always love to be with their master's company.

After they greeted, a young navy blue short-haired hedgehog entered the hallway from the stairs that was located on the very end of the hall. His aqua colored eyes were gleaming due to the sunlight coming through the windows. Just from the way he looked, dressed and moved, he was indeed a good-looking lad.

"Welcome home, Lawliette." He smiled.

"Zero-niichan!"

She immediately ran into the arms of her so-called brother. She missed him a lot. He was one of those people who took care of her ever since she came to this world. He was one of the those whom she cherished the most aside from her father and mother.

"I missed you onii-chan!"

"I missed you too. Before we eat dinner, how about you change your clothes first?"

"Yes onii-chan!" She obediently followed her older brother's request. As they left the area, the other servants and guards were starting to scramble and grumble.

"Why does Zero has to be with young master all the time!?" a golden brown male fox complained.

"Yeah! That's just UNFAIR!" an orange female echidna was crying, tugging her maid uniform down out of anger and despair.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Cut the non-sense!" an alluring silver haired cat scolded them."Don't be childish! We still have some work to do!"

"Yes Ms. Cleo."

As she left the area, her lower ranked subordinates followed her immediately to prevent themselves from getting scolded again.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

A brown cat in a black suit wearing slick black shades went out from a simple-looking boutique. He was wearing what seems to be a communication device on his right ear and was holding a cute red paper bag on his left hand. He was going towards the slick black limousine just in front of the shop and gently knocked on the windshield at the passenger area on the left. After he knocked, the glass was lowered, revealing the V.I.P passenger inside.

"Sir, I have already brought the red clip that you have requested."

Inside the passenger seat was a mysteriously handsome pitch black hedgehog with vibrant red streaks in each of his quills, arms and legs. His ruby eyes were in a glow like a fire in the night. He was wearing a black suit with a silky black tie. He looked like he was an elite of some royal or wealthy family.

"Good. Hurry up, she's already waiting." His voice was raspy but cool and manly at the same time.

"Yes sir."

His body guard then immediately went in the car. When the passengers have settled already, the driver then quickly drove off to reach their destination as fast as they could.

 **(At the Helquist Mansion...)**

Zero gently knocked at the dirty white door.

"Lawliette?" he called out.

There was no response.

With no hesitation, he gently opened it and saw Lawliette writing something on her work desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't response immediately. I was still finishing my assignment."

He then gave her a calm smile. "It's ok. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

After that, the room became silent that the only thing they could hear was just the sound of scribbling that Lawliette was making.

"Anyways, you should be downstairs by now. Your father's going to arrive anytime soon."

When she heard about her father, she immediately looked at him with her dazzling ruby eyes. He could really see through them that she was getting excited to see her father. It's been a week already since they last saw each other.

"OK! Thanks Zero-niichan!"she immediately stood up to walk out of her room together with Zero.

When Zero closed the door before leaving the room, Lawliette tugged his left long sleeve. When he noticed it, he knelt down with his right knee up to have a proper eye-to-eye contact with her.

"What is it?"

Lawliette was still hesitant to ask him about something. "Well...ummm... do you have...ummm...a girlfriend?"

Zero was shocked at what the 7 year old girl could ask. He pretended he didn't hear clearly what she said just to make sure. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

This time, her tone was serious with a hint of curiosity. Well, obviously, he can't lie and tell her that he doesn't know what a girlfriend is.

"Honestly, no. Why did you asked?"

"Well, the other day, I heard some girls outside the gate while I was walking by the garden. They were talking about you. They said that it would be a shame to themselves if they found out you were dating someone."

"Oh, I see..." _Sigh, those girls again. When will they ever learn to keep their voices down?_ He thought. Zero was never the type who had a big interest in girls. He's not gay, NEVER, it's just that he finds it a nuisance to his duties, except for one in particular.

"...anyways, let's go." He then offered Lawliette a piggy back ride to the main hall. For her, it was something she always loves to do with him.

"I'll start... ready... set... GO!"

As soon as she gave the signal, Zero zoomed through the hallway on the second floor 'til they reached their destination in a jiffy.

 **(At the moment...)**

"Good afternoon Mr. Helquist."

At the entrance of the entrance hallway, there stood Mr. Shadow Helquist, the owner and the master of the Helquist mansion.

"Good afternoon everyone."

As he entered, a little pink hedgehog on his older brother entered the area from the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Just from a far, he already knew who the little rose was.

"I'm home, my dear."

"Daddy!" The little hedgehog then ran into the arms of her beloved father as he knelt on the ground on his knees. It may have only been a week, but for her, it was like a century ago since they last met.

"Oh daddy, I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you more, Lawliette. I missed you more." He was hugging his only child tightly with care. It also has been a long time since they last saw each other. For him, it seemed an eternity.

After they hugged, Shadow then gave her a kiss on her forehead. "How about you go first in the dining hall? Monsieur Carlo and Monsieur Fester has prepared us your favorite meal."

"REALLY!? I'll be on my way now!" She then ran her way through the hall and into the dining hall and was followed by the other servants, leaving Zero and Shadow behind.

When everyone left, Shadow's smile become a frown and changed his mood from happy to serious.

"So... did I miss anything?" His voice changed. You can really tell that he was indeed a stern man.

"Nothing, Sir Shadow. She's fine."

"Excellent. I don't want her to feel upset, understood?" he commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, help the others prepare. I'll catch up with the others."

As soon as Zero left, Miss Cleo greeted him. "Good afternoon Sir Shadow, dinner is served."

"Thank you, Cleopatra. I'll be coming with you."

 **(After a few seconds...)**

"Hello dear." he greeted her from the entrance of the room.

"Hi Dad." Lawliette was seating on the other end of the table. She hasn't started eating since her father has not settled yet in the dining table. In front of her were her favorite dishes; spaghetti Carbonara and lasagna. Shadow then took a seat at the other end of the table, seating beside her daughter. When they were about to start eating...

"BANG!"

Lawliette was shocked and halted for a moment and looked at where the sound came from.

"Could you at least knock at the door?" Shadow complained.

At the entrance door, there stood a seductive female white bat who was dressed in a maroon bodycon dress. Her white evening gloves that were made out from silk went together perfectly with her white pearl necklace, especially her golden eyes.

"Hello Shadow," she gave him a seductive tight smile. "I have also brought Sapphire and Emerald to join me in visiting both of you in your home." she winked.

Behind her, they revealed themselves. They were both a mix of an echidna and a bat. They had their father's ears, tail and hair color (red), but their eyes were from their mother's, especially their bat wings. Both were actually fraternal twins namely Sapphire; the girl, and Emerald; the boy. The boy's hair was shorter than his sister's. He personally want to cut it off since both looked so identical if they had the same length of hair. Both were like the other version of the other.

"Hi Uncle Shadow, hi Lawliette." Sapphire smiled. Emerald on the other hand, just nodded at them as a sign of greetings.

"Hi darling Lawly~!" the mother of the twins then ran to Lawliette and immediately cupped her face with both of her hands. "I really missed you! You're so cute as always!"

"Thanks Aunt Rouge." she smiled.

"Excuse me..." Shadow interfered their conversation.

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"Could you at least let my daughter eat properly?" he exclaimed while looking at her with his ruby eyes.

"Ok then." She was a little disappointed though.

He then turned his gaze to the twins. "Sapphire, Emerald, have you eaten dinner already?"

"Yes Uncle Shadow, thank you." Sapphire answered. Emerald was still not answering. It seems that he was blushing, but why?

"Hi Emerald!" Emerald's attention was caught. His face was somewhat a little shocked, realizing whose voice was it, and looked at the person calling out to him. As he turned his face, he then saw Lawliette giving him the most beautiful smile he has ever found. It was so genuine and perfect. This time, he was blushing real hard. He then turned away; trying to hide his blush.

"H-hi..." He was indeed shy, especially because his long time crush was in front, greeting him.

"What'cha doin'?" Sapphire questioned him with a soft voice. She was grinning at him, for she knows EXACTLY why he was acting that way.

"SHUT. UP." He replied. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh really?" She teased him while giving him a grin with a hint of mischievousness. She's just like her mother; she just loves to tease and annoy someone.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at her. His patience was already running out.

After that, Shadow then looked at Rouge. "So, what brings you here?"

"It's an information about your main goal, if you know what I mean."

"Indeed, you do have a valid reason to be here. You can stay here as long as you want for now."

"That's one of the things I like about you~." Rouge then was giving him a smile and was about to give him a hug.

"Knock it off, Rouge."

"And THAT is one of the things I HATE about you!" she was very disappointed and pissed off. "Urgh! Seriously, how did she ever fell in love with you?"

"Well, let's just say she's different from women like YOU." He was trying to annoy her more.

"Hmph!" She then turned away from him.

As Shadow was finishing his meal, Lawliette was already done. "Dad?"

"Yes, Lawliette? What is it?" his voice became gentle.

"Since I'm already full and have nothing to do, I was wondering if you could accompany me after you've finished your dinner." She was hoping she could be with her father more.

Shadow gave her a sad look."My dear, I'd love to accompany you, but I still have something to do after this..."

 _Poor Lawliette..._ Rouge thought

"... I hope you'll understand."

"It's ok Dad. I understand what you mean. I know whose sake is this for." She gave her a father a sweet smile.

"Thank you Lawliette. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"No problem."

"Don't worry Uncle Shadow, we'll accompany her." Sapphire announced.

"Really?" Lawliette was surprised.

"Thank you. I hope you have a great time together."

Lawliette then ran together with the twins and and bid farewell.

"Take care, I'll be back when I have finished my business." Shadow promised her.

As the room went silent, Shadow felt like someone was staring at him. He then looked at where the tension came from. Rouge was looking at him with a sad face.

"Why are you giving me that LOOK?" Shadow asked.

"Sigh..." Rouge was dismayed. "..you know what Shadow, you're lucky to have an understanding daughter like her."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'SO' !?" she was pissed. She was angry for her own niece.

"Look, I know I have a lot of things that I haven't given to Lawliette, but I know she understands even though she is still a child." Shadow explained.

"I hope so."

"She DOES understand. She knows already whose investigation is this for."

"Yeah, right." She was being sarcastic.

Shadow was also losing his patience. "Let's just stop this conversation and go to my office. I don't want to here any questions and opinions related to THAT topic on our way, understood?"

She was upset. She was just very concerned about his relationship with his daughter. But being just an aunt to her adorable niece, she can't do anything. It was something the father and the daughter could fix. "As you wish, Shadow."

"Good." Shadow then left the table. "Please clean the mess." He commanded to his loyal servants.

"Yes, Mr. Helquist."

Before Shadow left and walk out of the door together with Rouge, "We're leaving." Shadow announced.

"Thank you Sir Shadow."

As they left the room and the door were shut, Rouge was starting to make another conversation with him.

"Are you really that great?" She questioned. She was trying to piss him off.

"Why? Does your servants greet you greatly too?" He replied. He already had an answer to turn around the table.

"Hmph!" her attempt backfired.

 **(At the office...)**

"Welcome_Sir_Shadow"

A robotic female voice greeted them. After she announced, the strong metal doors opened wide.

Inside was a room full of bookshelves. There were expensive work of arts and amazing rare antiques that were arranged neatly on the walls and on the floor. The ceiling had a painting of the beautiful sky and has golden chandeliers hanging with diamonds. It looked like you were in a very majestic and a well maintained museum.

"What_can_I_do_for_you_Sir_Shadow_?" In front of the two was a big computer with an advanced technology. Below the monitor were buttons and some keyboard that was used for the computer. It looked like some kind of alien technology due to its unique design. It was on a curved shaped table made out of steel. The only thing that wasn't unusual was just a picture of Lawliette framed inside a slick black picture frame that was just beside the monitor.

"Prepare file Rosalia, S.A.S.H.A."

"Yes_Sir_Shadow."

"Thank you. Please call the main guards. I will be having a meeting with them."

Rouge, on the other hand, was about to ask something until-

"I was wondering-"

"We've arrived."

Shocked by the sudden announcement, Rouge then looked at the people who has arrived in the area.

There walked in Miss Cleo; the leader of the pack, a lavender colored bat with indigo colored wings named Shantal, a red fox in a suit named Vex, a brown cat wearing black shades named Felix, and lastly, Zero.

Shadow then turned his attention to Rouge. "You were saying?"

"N-nothin'!" She then silently looked at the team and was impressed by how fast they got here; it was like in an instant.

"So, where's your file?" Shadow asked her.

"Oh right! I forgot! She'll be coming in 3...2...1-!"

"MISS ROUGE!"

 _Bingo._ She was really pleased on how good was her timing with the arrival of a female buff rabbit who was panting out of her fast expiration. You could really tell that she has been running for hours just to look and find her.

"Miss Rouge, you shouldn't leave your things that are so important unattended!" she scolded her.

"Oh Gizelle, Why do I love to joke and fool you around?" she laughed.

"Madam, you know what will happen if you lost the file." She is very concerned for her own master's safety.

"That's why YOU'RE around." She winked at her assistant. Boy, is she lucky to have a patient and a loyal secretary.

"Ehem." Shadow was being impatient. He still has a schedule to catch up with.

"Ah! Yes, of course. Ehehe..." She then gave Gizelle a smile as a sign of thanks.

Rouge gave Shadow the file. Shadow then started to examine the papers in the folder. Some of the faces were familiar to him.

"Those are the information papers of those we have suspected." she explained.

"Why are they many?" he really thought it was just a doing of one person.

"Well actually..." Rouge then positioned herself by seating at the table of the computer, making herself comfortable first before explaining.

"... when we investigated the bodies of the victims, we have concluded that they were killed at the same time and there were different kinds of weapons used during the scene. We have concluded this because of the different injuries found on each body. Some were shot in the heart and head, throats were slit open, chocked, and some, on the worst scenario, were decapitated gruesomely. Also, due to the freshness of each body, we have figured out that they were killed on the same time. So, due to these discoveries, we have suspected that a gang invaded the area and killed your personnel. "

"Indeed, that's convincing."

Shadow then gave the file to S.A.S.H.A. "Please show the files to us clearly."

S.A.S.H.A then started to scan the files. "So, how many are they?"Shadow asked Rouge.

As soon ask Shadow asked, the pictures of different Mobians were displayed on the computer's monitor screen with their following names and genders.

"There are the following suspects, the S.A.T..." she then looked at the group's name. "...the Scourge Assassination Team; there are seven of them."

"Who's the seventh?"

"Well, from the gang's name itself..." the computer then showed on the screen a picture of a green hedgehog with light blue eyes. He was wearing a pair or red shades on his head, had scars on his chest and was wearing a black leather jacket with fire prints on both of its sleeves. He was smiling menacingly in the picture. From they way he looked, it was already convincing that he was a killer. "...Scourge." Rouge explained.

"So the idiotic maniac is still alive?"

"You can say that." Rouge agreed.

Meanwhile, Vex has been feeling a strong aura in the room. It seems it was of anger. As he looked, he finally found the source; Zero. He saw him looking sternly at the image displayed on the screen. As he looked, his aura became stronger and stronger, causing Vex to worry about the situation.

 _Oh dear, this is bad._ He was starting to get nervous.

Gizelle noticed Vex's change of mood. She could feel he wasn't feeling alright. "You ok Vex?"

Vex gained his senses for a moment. "O-oh! Yeah, I-I'm fine." He forced a smile.

"So, what are you going to do first?" Rouge asked Shadow.

Shadow formed a sinister grin while looking at the screen. "Well, first and foremost, we'll be hunting them down, interrogate them and lastly..." He then looked at Rouge with his eyes gleaming with excitement and menace. It's been a very long time since he last felt this adrenaline rush through his body.

"... we will finish them off!"

"As you wish Sir Shadow." Cleo answered genuinely.

 _They do are serious..._ Gizelle thought.

"Can we kill them slowly after?" Zero asked sternly. It was like something he'd be gladly doing for a long time.

"You can do what you want."

 _...and ruthless..._

Shantal chuckled. "That sounds like fun."

 _...and MAD!_

"Well then, since everything's settled..." Rouge then mischievously smiled at them.

"...who's the first target?"

 _Author's note: This is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for making this too long._


End file.
